Animaniacs: Halloween Special
by AVP5
Summary: The Warners go on a little trip to the small town of Haddonfield for some trick or treating. What kind of zany and wacky antics will the kids bring to this small town, especially when they run into the town's resident murder? I guess you'll have to find out to see what will happen.


**Okay, so I decided to try something that I've wanted to try for a while. Yes, it's a crossover of Animaniacs and Halloween. No, this won't have anyone be killed. Let's face it with the Warners around that is not going to happen. Also a big thank you to ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help, I appreciate it. **

**Also yes I know the day this is uploaded is not Halloween, but I decided to upload it today so when Halloween arrives I'll see how well this story did. So let's get started since I doubt anyone is reading this. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or Halloween, enjoy.**

**Animaniacs: Halloween Special**

_Haddonfield, Illinois_

Its 10 o'clock at night and the people of the once quiet town are locked in their homes fearing to come out. Many fear if they leave their rooms or go out of their homes that they will run into Michael Myers.

He's a serial killer who has been on the loose for 20 years and has murdered innocent people. He has been shot, burned, and even electrocuted. Yet he continues to kill and no one can stop him.

So, they stay inside, lock the door, have their guns loaded, and don't open the door for anyone, even if they beg for help.

A bus pulls up into the town and opens its door as a dark figure appears. The figure jumps out of the bus revealing to be Yakko Warner dressed as a vampire.

"Well sibs here we are. Haddonfield, Illinois, the location to the coolest Halloween party ever." He looks around and sees the town looks deserted.

As the older Warner sibling looks on confuse by the lack of people in the town, Wakko the second oldest and wearing an astronaut costume jumps out of the bus slowly.

"That's one giant small step for Wakko *breathes heavily* and one giant leap towards the buffet table." Wakko lands on the ground and sees no one is around. "Did we miss the party?"

Yakko takes out a flyer from his pants. "Nope, according to this we should have arrived just as the boy band was supposed to perform."

"Boy bands?" the Warner brothers turn around and see their little sister Dot, appearing from the bus in her fairy princess costume. "You mean the Backstreet boys?"

"Nope." Yakko shows Dot the flyer. "Some kids called One Direction."

"Oh." Dot pouted and threw the flyer away. "Well this stinks. I got dressed up for nothing."

"And I wanted to eat a lot of candy." Wakko lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey hey look just because we missed the party doesn't mean we can't still have fun, right?" the two younger siblings expressions turned to happiness and realize their brother is right. "Good, now let's go trick or treating and load up on some candy!"

_3 minutes later_

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh….this isn't going how I thought it would go." The Warner siblings have been to almost every house in Haddonfield and they haven't gotten one piece of candy.

"How come no one is giving out candy?" Wakko puts his face against the windows of one house and sees it's empty. "Do you think they already went to bed?"

"If they did then we should knock louder."

A smile appears on the Warner brothers as they begin banging on the doors and doorbells really loud, while shouting. "Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat!"

While her brothers do their zany thing, Dot looks around and notices something is off. "Heeeey, there's no Halloween decorations around."

The Warner brothers stop and see their sister is right. Wakko looks inside the houses and sees no decorations inside either. "She's right. How come there are no decorations around the houses?"

"I don't know, but there is one possible explanation for this." Yakko has a serious look on his face, which surprised his siblings.

"What is it?" asked the two siblings at the same time.

Yakko's expression turns back to normal. "I don't know maybe we should ask the author. Hey author, what is up with this town?"

(Author- "You're not supposed to break the fourth wall so hush and get on with the story.")

"Fine." Yakko takes out the scrip and reads from it in a monotone. "Hey sibs…let's go find another house and see if we'll find some candy."

Wakko takes out his scrip and reads from it in the same tone as his brother. "But Yakko, how do we know if we'll find the right house to get candy?"

Yakko reads some more and then tosses his scrip away. "Don't worry we'll find some candy or die trying, or try dying, or do some tie dying…seriously author couldn't come up with some original jokes?"

(Author- "Stop breaking the fourth wall and most of the stuff I do want to say are not something you guys should say."

"Like what?"

(Author- "Never mind just get going with the story."

Dot crossed her arms pouting. "Fine, where to?"

The scenery is replaced with an abandoned, creepy, and ugly looking house. "Thanks."

The Warner siblings walk up to the house and look inside through the broken boarded up windows.

Wakko looks confuse by all of this. "Why would the author send us here?"

"I don't know I didn't come up with this idea." Yakko sees into the house and it looks abandoned. "Well sibs we got two choices. A) We go into the dark and creepy house to find out why the author brought us here or B) We go back home and spend Halloween doing nothing."

The Warners look at each other and think about their choices. A minute later Wakko broke the door down with his mallet.

They look around and see the house is a mess. There's dirt everyone, cobwebs, and no signs of life anywhere. Normally people who see an abandon creepy looking house would turn around and leave.

"But then again we're not normal are we?" said Yakko while his siblings both nod their heads.

They walk into the living room and see the furniture looks old. Not as old as them, but old. "All right then according to the scrip, which by the way author next time we need to rehearse doing."

(Author: "I was busy with other stuff and anyways I doubt any of you would have showed up.")

Wakko and Dot shrug their shoulders. "He's got a point."

"All right, soooooo what do we do now?" asked Yakko.

(Author: "Split up and go to different places of the house. Dot upstairs, Yakko the basement, and Wakko the kitchen."

"All right!" the three Warner siblings took off not knowing that they are being watched by a dark figure in the shadows.

_Upstairs_

Dot hums her song '_I'm Cute'_ while walking down the dark hallway. She doesn't notice a dark figure following her as she spots an open door. She goes inside and sees it's a bedroom.

"Gee, it's almost as if the author wants me to go inside."

(Author: "You're not going to stop breaking the fourth wall are you?")

"Took you long enough to figure it out?"

Dot goes inside and sees a mirror nearby. She walks up to the mirror and makes several poses. "I look cute."

The dark figure enters the room quietly and approaches the young girl.

"Hmmm maybe I should have worn a different costume." She twirls around and dresses as Ariel of the Little Mermaid. "Hmm too fishy." She twirls again and dresses as Cinderella. "Hmm too dressy." She twirls gain again and dresses as Ahsoka Tano. "Hmm nah and I'm cuter than her."

As Dot thinks of a perfect costume for her to wear the dark figure approaches behind her with a butcher knife in his hand. He lifts the knife up and is prepared to stab her when Dot turns around and takes out a box.

"Hi, want to meet my pet?" She opens the box and a giant scary clown appears and whacks the man with a giant mallet sending him through the floor. The clown goes back into its box and Dot finally figures out on a costume.

"I got it." She twirls one more time and dresses up back in her regular outfit. "The perfect and cute costume."

She turns to the readers and smiles. "Hey, I'm just a cute little thing, so don't cross me."

_Kitchen_

Wakko goes into the kitchen looking for something to eat. It has been 20 minutes since he last ate and is starving. He checks in all the covers, the fridge, and even the oven only to find nothing. He sighs in sadness and can feel his stomach growling.

"I'm starving, there's got to be something to eat around here."

On cue the dark figure who tried to attack Dot crashes through the ceiling and when he landed on the dinner table a candy bar fell near Wakko who spots it.

"Faboo!" Wakko removes his helmet and then grabs the candy bar. He unwraps the wrapper and eats the whole thing. "I wonder if there's more around here."

The dark figure gets up and sees the young Warner then approaches him. Wakko checks under the covers and finds some cans of beans, but they looked old. As the dark figure raises his knife at the young boy he turns around with a big mallet and smashes the figure on the head sending him through the floor.

"Sorry!" shouted Wakko through the hole when he notices a fast food restaurant nearby. "The author must have put it there for me to see. Thanks Mr. Author!"

(Author: Eh, I know there isn't a fast food restaurant there, but I figured one candy bar won't satisfy him, and because he's one of my favorite characters of the show."

Dot: "Hey! I thought I was your favorite."

Yakko: "I thought it was Minerva."

Author: "You're all my favorites, now continue.")

_Basement_

Yakko goes down into the basement and sees it's dark. "Gee, thanks a lot Mr. Author for sending me down the dark and dusty basement. I hope my costume doesn't get ruin."

(Author: You can clean it up and it will be all new.")

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Yakko manages to find some old junk in some of the boxes left behind here and some of the stuff looks as old as the house. Some of the stuff he found he wanted to take back with him as souvenirs, while others he wondered why these people even kept them.

"Sheesh, I wonder when something interesting will happen here."

On cue the dark figure who tried attacking Dot and Wakko fell through the ceiling. He slowly got up a little wobbly after being hit in the head twice with two mallets and being slammed through the floor. Yakko turns around and sees the guy.

"Hey, you here to get candy too?" Yakko jumps on the guy's arms. "Sorry, couldn't find any oh and if you meet the owner of the house. Let him know he really needs to clean this place up."

Yakko jumps off the man's arm and continues looking through the boxes. The figure regains his composure and approaches the older Warner brother. He moves to stab him in the back when Yakko takes out an old camera.

"Say cheese!" The camera flashes a bright light at the figure blinding him. He swings his knife around unable to see where Yakko is until he crashes into the boxes.

Yakko impressed with the light on the camera examines it. "Wow, these were a lot stronger than the ones we used."

Yakko tosses the camera away and goes back upstairs.

_Living room_

Yakko returns to find his siblings waiting for him. "I take it you guys didn't find anything?"

"Nope." said Dot disappointed that they couldn't find some candy. "I did meet someone who wanted to meet my pet, before getting hit with a mallet."

Wakko who finishes eating the burger he got from the fast food restaurant also remembers meeting someone. "Me too, but then I hit him with my mallet."

"I met the guy too." Yakko begins to think of the encounters both his siblings and himself had with this mysterious figure. "Hmm, I wonder if he's the owner of the house."

"Would explain his poor taste in costume." Dot shows a picture of Michael Myer's white mask.

"I thought it was this one." Wakko shows a picture of little Michael wearing his clown costume.

"No no I think it's this one." Yakko shows a picture of the 2007 Halloween Michael Myers costume. "Well regardless whoever he is it's become clear to us…that he doesn't have any candy."

Wakko becomes sad again. "No candy for us."

"Don't worry Wakko we'll go see Scratchansniff and see if he'll give us some candy." These cheered Wakko up as the Warner siblings head towards the door, but see the dark figure standing in front of the door.

Yakko recognizes him as the guy he met at the basement. "Hi, thanks for letting us hang out at your home, but uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…we got to go."

The figure steps into the light and is revealed to be Michael Myers. He shows the kids his knife and he is not in a good mood after all these brats did to him.

"Brats?" Dot turns to the readers. "Now be honest, do we look like brats?"

"Nope" said both the Warner brothers.

"We're" the kids begin to make funny faces and noises before stopping. "Just plane cute."

Michael approaches the siblings who back up until they hit the wall. Myers lifts the knife ready to kill off these annoying pests.

"Wakko, anything in your gag bag that can help us out?" Wakko checks his gag bag and fins nothing. "Dot, ideas?" Dot shakes her head unable to come up with any ideas. "Mime, anything?"

The kids turn to the Mime who nods his head and is about to show them how to get out of this when an anvil falls on him.

"I guess it's up to me." Yakko twirls around, dresses as Gandalf, and is holding his own cane. "You shall not pass!"

He slams the cane down making a loud thundering noise, but Michael continues approaching the kids until Yakko's cane turns into a mallet and he smacks it on Michael. He lifts the mallet up and they see the killer flatten like a pancake.

"That was fun, let's do it again." said the kids at the same time.

Michael gets up and runs out of the house in fear. He runs towards the police station where he locks himself in his cell and throws away the key.

The Warner siblings step out of the house disappointed. "Awww, we didn't get a chance to make him our 'Special Friend'."

Yakko comforts his brother. "Don't worry Wakko that's probably because the author was too lazy to make this story longer."

Dot then came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we make him our 'Special Friend'?"

(Author: "Ha! Good luck trying to find me.")

Wakko: "Found you!"

(Author: "Ahhh!")

The Author takes off running.

Yakko- "I guess we're in charge and I got a perfect ending for this story."

_Somewhere in Europe_

The Warners arrive outside a large door where they began knocking on it. The door opens and a man in his 40's steps out and sees the little kids. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you Willy Wonka?" asked Yakko.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The Warners nod their heads. "Yes, yes you can."

**That's the end of this one-shot story so I hope everyone liked it. I have never done a story involving the zany Warners so I hope the way I wrote it is good. Now then I want to say thank you again to ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help on the story. Thank you again and I hope to get many reviews. If you didn't like it then please don't leave a flame review. Time for me to head on out, see ya, and for those who read this on Halloween then Happy Halloween!**


End file.
